As an example of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a process of forming a film containing a predetermined element such as silicon (Si) or the like as a main element on a substrate using a halogen-based process gas or a non-halogen-based process gas is often carried out.
The present disclosure provides a technique capable of improving the film quality of a film formed on a substrate.